This R13 application requests funds to support the 21st iteration of the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Fertilization and Activation of Development. This 2015 GRC addresses the myriad of biological phenomena that impact the merger of the two gametes and the initiation of the development of a new individual. It integrates broad research perspectives, including the biochemical, biophysical, molecular, cellular, physiological, evolutionary, and organismal aspects of the phenomenon. Awarding of the 2010 Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine to Dr. Robert G. Edwards for the development of in vitro fertilization underscores the significance of this area of biology and biomedical research, and the more recent Nobel Award (2012) for induced pluripotent stem cells. These induced stems cells were recently shown to be capable of forming eggs and sperm, opening huge scientific and societal potential. The major investigator in this feat will be one of the speakers at the Conference. The Fertilization and Activation of Development GRC is the only meeting worldwide focusing specifically on the biology of fertilization. Remarkable progress has been made in the field since the last Conference; including identification of a receptor on eggs (Juno) for sperm (Izumo) that was published this year in Nature, and the generation of eggs and sperm in vitro. The lead authors of these studies have agreed to speak at this conference and the flurry of activity in these and other areas promises to make for a very exciting series of discussions. The keynote address will be presented by Dr. Ron Weiss (MIT) on synthetic biological approaches in reproduction. Dr. Weiss is a leader in the field of synthetic biology, and excellent speaker, and will help push the conferees into thinking from a different perspective. Added to this format is the second Gordon Research Seminar on Fertilization and Activation of Development. The two-day seminar preceding the conference has the objective to attract young investigators in the field of gamete research and fertilization. 2013's initial Seminar was wildly successful and we plan on building on that success this year. We anticipate this seminar being a continuous and important building mechanism for the future of this rapidly moving field. The overarching goals for this conference are to create a forum for presentation and discussion of cutting-edge research, to foster a vibrant and interactive atmosphere to facilitate scientific interactions, and to provide a supportive environment for young investigators as well as participants from groups traditionally underrepresented in the sciences, including women, underrepresented ethnic minorities, and people with disabilities.